


Denim

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: FTM Reader, M/M, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Synopsis: Brian/Trans M Reader. Brian is freshly home from tour, and dressed to impress. Or at least, he is to you, even if he didn’t actually have that as his intention.TW: This is just...so NSFW. That’s p much it. I tossed my usual pinch of Emotions in there too, but mostly smut.
Relationships: brian may/reader
Kudos: 8





	Denim

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by these pictures: https://aboutthatmelancholystorm.tumblr.com/post/632633225074900992

"You did not say you'd be dressed like that," you smirked. "This is just unfair."

Brian looked down at his outfit. "Jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket are scandalous now? Pray tell, when did that happen?"

"Now," you grinned, yanking him into the house. "Jesus fucking christ, the jeans alone, Bri-" 

"Are...jeans?" He laughed as he tossed his luggage to the floor so he could get both hands on your hips, and kicked off his shoes. "Is this all because I'm home? Or is it only the apparently all-magical jeans?"

"Both," you smiled. "I missed you. And those jeans are so tight, I think you disclose your state of circumcision or lack thereof without having to take them off."

Brian blushed. "Fuck, I shouldn't have wo-" 

"Don't you dare say that," you interrupted, pulling him gently down for a kiss. "You should wear them more often, is what you should do!"

"I probably traumatized someone, passing them in the airport!" 

"I'm sure everyone you were around is fine," you reassured him, half-distracted as you started to yank off your clothes, letting them fall wherever, until you were down to your pants alone.

He started to follow suit, but only got as far as his coat and shirt off before you stopped him. 

"No. Let's make it a challenge. I bet I can make you come without you even having to so much as unbutton or unzip those." 

He smiled, and pulled you by the hand to the couch. "Hell of a welcome home surprise. What do I win?"

"If you manage to somehow hold out," you said, settling beside him on the couch, fighting the urge to climb in his lap right away, and settling for tracing your hand on his chest instead, fingers lingering down at his happy trail. "Oh, I don't know. I can't think straight with you in those, frankly. What would you like, as your winnings in that case?" 

"You call in sick the next two days," Brian said. "And I know your supervisor has been getting on you to use your vacation days before the end of the year, and you've almost accumulated more than you can keep anyway-"

"Okay," you interrupted, wanting to get the talk away from work and back to him and you and those damned jeans. "And what do you suggest we do those last two days before the weekend coming up? Oh, I know. Chores, right? Ooh, we could retile the kitchen, maybe, or-"

You giggled as he interrupted you with kisses, softly pushing you back onto the couch, cock half-hard already under the soft denim that pressed against the fabric of your briefs.

"No, I don't think we'll have time for any of that," Brian breathed warmly against your neck in between kisses and the gentlest nibbles, with only a hint of teeth, the best and worst tease. "We'll have time for making the bed, getting in it, and leaving it maybe every now and again. But otherwise, I intend to keep myself preoccupied with you. Everything else can wait."

"How dare you be so sweet and romantic," you joked, as you wiped away a tear that had sneaked out. "When I'm this horny. What am I going to do with you?" 

"Don't know," Brian mumbled against your skin. "You'll have to show me."

"You've got to get off of me, if you want me to do that," you smiled as you tapped at his chin, until he brought his mouth back to yours, and kissed you deeply. 

It took your breath away, but not enough to distract you from the bet. 

You slipped off the couch as he moved off of you, and sat back against the couch, feet on the floor. 

"Just curious," Brian smiled as you moved to kneel between his legs. "What do you get, if you win this?"

"Aside from the hottest satisfaction of getting you off like this?" you asked. "I suppose I might request something simple."

"Is that so?"

You nodded as you moved your hands up and down his thighs slowly, feeling his muscles twitch as you did. "Like you having to keep these on after, while I get myself off on your thigh, and you kiss me senseless the whole while. Then some snuggling after we've cleaned up. Too tall an order, for my winnings?"

"Not at all," he replied, a hand tapping at the couch.

"You can't wait now, can you?" you giggled. "You want it so badly..."

"I can be patient," he protested playfully, sticking out his bottom lip in a cute pout that left you wanting to suck at said lip. 

"I'll believe it when I see it," you said. "What if we add a little extra to this bet?"

He cocked his head, curls bouncing just slightly. 

"You have to come while these are on, no unbuttoning or unzipping allowed, and you have to wait until I say you can come," you continued. 

He nodded. "Fair enough rules. I'm game."

"Good," you chirped, and leaned down to lick a stripe up the line his hard cock made in his jeans. 

His hips jumped at the contact, and you smiled. 

"Still confident you can win?"

He nodded, but you could tell words were mostly beyond him already. Eyes blown wide, hands itching as he fought to keep them near him. 

You resumed your task, reveling in it. It was a kink you didn't often get to indulge, trying to make him come in his trousers, and you did have a particular affinity for it when he was in jeans too. So this was an extra fantastic homecoming, as far as you were concerned. 

You fought the urge to grind down on your own leg or to move a hand to your cock and folds, instead focusing on Brian, your hands touching at his hips and thighs, teasing at the tight waistband of his jeans. Your mouth stayed right by his cock, licking and sucking as best you could through the jeans. Delightfully, you realized he'd not worn pants under them, warm as his cock felt through the material. 

He groaned as you kept on, finally moving his arms to rest along the back of the couch. 

"I didn't say you couldn't touch me," you smiled up at him, humming just a bit as you licked up the outline of his cock again. 

"I know," was the somewhat strangled response. "Don't think I should though. Can't, is maybe the better word." 

"Still so certain you'll win?" You giggled, and sucked hard at his cock, moaning against it. 

His hips jerked roughly. 

"No, but I don't care. Fucking christ, please Y/N, please-"

"Not yet," you said softly, kissing at his cock. He was rock hard, and a part of you wanted to run and snag a condom from the bathroom, get his cock out, and ride him until you both saw stars.

But that wasn't the bet for the night. 

He moaned wordlessly, pliant under your hands as you kept on with the teasing, difficult as it was to focus the more he whined and begged. 

You felt his cock shudder slightly, and grinned as you looked up at him. You didn't really care who won, because as far as you cared, you already had. He was home, with you, and you were going to spend the next few weeks making up for the time he'd been gone. That was a win enough for you. 

"Okay," you said, then did your best to suction your lips near the head of his cock as he came, warm through the denim. 

You were ready to let him have his win, and give him a moment to compose himself, but he gestured for you to take off your briefs, and to sit on his lap. 

"Not done yet," he murmured as he helped you moved against his barely starting to soften cock, a hand at the small of your back and another at your hip. 

It didn't take much, or long for you. The feeling of the denim soaked with his come against your folds was the hottest fucking thing, and his lips lingered at your neck and chest, kissing and sucking hickeys onto you as you rocked and ground against him. 

You knew you were going to come hard, but you came even harder as you felt him come again, with you. His cock pulsed just enough that you could feel it, grinding against him as you worked yourself through your orgasm. 

For a few moments after, you both lounged against each other, kissing hard, breathlessly. 

"So," you finally said, gasping slightly as he playfully bucked his hips up. "I'm going to take those two days off. And all of next week too, I think."

"I like it," Brian sighed happily. "And I think some cuddling is in order, per your request. Once I can stand up again." 

"I like that," you smiled. "That's tonight sorted. But what about all this time off?"

He kissed you sweetly. "Bed, as much as we can manage. Whatever else we want to do, and no worrying about anything else. And one errand."

"Oh?" you asked.

"I need to buy more pairs of these," he blushed, gesturing to the jeans. "Straight away, I think you'll agree?" 

"I do," you giggled, and leaned gently against him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he whispered. "I'm so glad I've got you to come home to."

You were glad too, but words enough to convey it escaped you, so you settled for kissing him again.

And you knew he understood. 


End file.
